vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quantum Man (Mortebianca)
|-|Jonathan Felix= |-|Avatar= Summary A multitude of beings fused together, they started off as Quantum Man, a man capable of manipulating reality and living their lives in other timelines as well. They began fusing into one being to stop a universal horror that is absorbing all of reality, and they began to amass more and more power over time. Unbeknownst to them, they themselves became "The Thing" in their attempt to become stronger than it. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to 9-C | 10-B | At least 4-B | 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | At least 7-A | Possibly Low 1-C Name: Unknown, later called the Radioactive Man Origin: Mortebianca Gender: Male Age: Likely late twenties | At least centuries mentally (lived through several lives) | Mentally infinite (lived through infinite lives) | Beyond time | Beyond time | Beyond time Classification: Quantum Man |-|Jonathan Felix= Powers and Abilities: Acausality (type 3), Probability Manipulation (Can see all possible timelines, and chose which one happens to him), Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive infinite realities at once), Genius Intelligence (Is one of the most brilliant quantum scientists), Immortality (type 9, his mind is in "one of the spatial dimensions beyond the other three and time") |-|Quantum Immortal= Powers and Abilities. All previous, Immortality (type 1), Precognition and Time Travel (Can talk to, live the lives of or posses his past and future selves), Teleportation (Can move an object to where it is in another timeline), Omnipresence if unobserved |-|Lucid Dreamer= Powers and Abilities: All previous, all of The Synestetic's abilities, Quantum Manipulation, Martial Arts, million-fold Duplication, proper Teleportation, Reality Warping (Can warp reality like a lucid dream), Absorption (Can absorb someone's very base information, powers, memories and everything else. Works on things too, such as when he absorbed a black hole. This negates Acausality type 3), Black Hole Creation and BFR through it (in-verse, after breaking atoms down, black holes send the information of people into an alternate reality with all the suffering ever felt anywhere in reality shared with them), Shapeshifting (Anything he has ever absorbed), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can walk on a surface of a black hole) |-|The Thing= Powers and Abilities: All previous on a heightened extent, superior Duplication (infinite fold), Information Manipulation (Can alter the basic information that makes up reality and it's laws), Information Analysis (Can see the information of a being, and every possible outcome their life could have had), Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel |-|Post Reflected Reality= Powers and Abilities: All previous to an infinitely heightened extent, far superior Acausality type 3 and now has Acausality type 5 (Exists in every dimension of the reflected dimensions, including those with different laws of causality, time and laws) |-|Avatars= Powers and Abilities: All the previous, some to a lesser extent (as an avatar to stay in a singular universe, it needs to limit its power, least it destroys the universe), Regeneration (High) |-|Post-Architect= Powers and Abilities: All previous on a higher dimensional extent, superior Acausality type 5 (Unbound by his world's dream, and could theoretically ascend to higher ones were he to try) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level to Street level (Can become anything a human could possibly become) | Human level (Is a normal person physically) | At least Solar System level (Absorbed over a million versions of himself, with each being a peak "lucid dreamer", when even a normal one can create a star. Views people with weaponry that made entire solar systems disappear as ants) | Multiverse level+ (Absorbed infinite universes, and the multiverse in its entirety is bound to become part of him), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Should have absorbed all of reality, including the "one of the spatial dimensions beyond the other three and time", and from said realities perspective every possible timeline happens in a flat paper) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Absorbed infinite versions of himself and the multiverse) | At least Mountain level+ (Weakened himself to the point that The Radioactive Man could show off around him in power, although he was still stronger) | Possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (All of reality is a mere thought by his perspective, said reality containing a dimension that is "one of the spatial dimensions beyond the other three and time", and from said dimensions perspective all timelines and their temporal axis' are visible at once), (The "one of" in the explanation of the higher dimension implies that there are more, but this is not certain) Speed: Varies | Normal Human | Unknown | Immeasurable (Can freely move through time, or exist outside of it) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Exists in the past, present and future all at once. Could move around while time was flowing backwards) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Varies | Regular Human | Multi-Stellar (Can hold and withstand a black hole's gravity) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class to Street Class | Human Class | At least Solar System Class | Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | At least Mountain Class+ | Possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Varies from Below Average level to Street level | Human level | At least Solar System level | Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | At least Mountain level+ | Possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Varies | Average physically, can use his powers without any strain | Immensely high (takes as much to die as a black hole takes to disperse) | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, possibly higher with items | Standard melee range | Multi-Stellar | Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal Standard Equipment: Varies (Can have anything a human being could hold) | Likely none | Can have anything his alternate versions could hold | All of reality | None | None Intelligence: A genius scientist that created a machine capable of sending someone's mind to a dimension beyond the three standard ones and time | Genius, lived through an immense amount of his lives | Supergenius, lived through infinite lives, being everything that a human could possibly be | Supergenius, absorbed every sentient being theoretically possible (even from realities with different laws of physics) | Supergenius | Supergenius | Supergenius Weaknesses: Went insane, and wants to leave through all possible timelines, including ones where he goes through the most humanly possible pain. | Observing him nullifies his omnipresence | His clones are sentient and can absorb him, but this would merely make him twice as powerful and still with the same mentality | Can't use its full power in a single universe without destroying it | Same as before | Radiation Manipulation and other basic components that make up reality can stagger him for a little | None Notable Key: Jonathan Felix | Quantum Immortal | Lucid Dreamer | The Thing | Post Reflected Reality | Avatar | Post-Architect Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Characters Category:Mortebianca Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7